This invention relates generally to sailing craft of the type including separable buoyancy means in the form of an inflatable device or light weight expanded foam cockpit defining means.
Typical prior art sailing rigs for inflatable craft are shown in the following prior art Pats. Nos. 4,624,208, 4,082,049 and 2,531,549. These prior art sailing craft all entail the use of sailing rigs incorporated into existing inflatable craft. The present invention provides a unique support frame for the mast structure and the keel structure, which frame also supports a conventional inflatable tire or the like to provide a readily assembled easily transportable sailing craft.
One object of the present invention is to provide a small sailing craft that can be sailed with one hand, that is a sailing craft which avoids the necessity for a hand held tiller, or other steering device.